


Heavy is the Cost

by thegentlefilly1054



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, BillDip, Captain!Bill Cipher, Death, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Manic! Bill, More tags as I go, My First Fanfic, Possible Dark Themes, Sailor!Dipper, have mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegentlefilly1054/pseuds/thegentlefilly1054
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the savagery of the inferno that killed those men that day. More pathetically, it was their lack of swimming abilities. They may have been sailors, may have been pirates, and although their home was the merciless sea, many were overwhelmed and swallowed up into the salty grave below. </p>
<p>Bill Cipher was not among them.</p>
<p>Neither was that damnable polydactyl and his brutish companion. </p>
<p>It was their fault that Cipher's men were incinerated or drowned. It was their fault that Bill was struggling for breath. It was also their fault that the lone sailor, who rested weakly on singed timber, was seething with bloodlust. </p>
<p>He would exact retribution for those mens' sins, and he knew exactly how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks so much for reading my first ever BillDip fanfic! I'm in love with both the Siren AU and the Pirate AU, and while I had originally wanted to combine them, I decided upon two separate pieces for right now. So, here's the Pirate AU! If you like what I do, have a suggestion, or want to ask a question, then feel feel free to comment! Now, with that being said, sit back and enjoy the BillDip.

No matter the year, no matter the season, the dance of the celestial bodies would always come to pass. This was something that the young man would always realize as he leaned against wind-worn railing, face turned towards the peaceful, argent moon in the sky. The man’s hair shone like golden down in the moonlight, his sun-kissed skin soothingly bathed in the velvety night. It was during nights like these that he couldn’t help but enjoy his life on the ocean. Despite having his focus on the serenity, the man could hear the clumsy footfalls of a man approaching him, and so he turned to face the newcomer.

“Captain Cipher,” the approaching male muttered, trying his best not to fidget under the amber gaze of the addressed.

The man named Captain William (or, more preferably, Bill) Cipher merely hummed, saying, “Spit it out. What do you need?”

The sailor under question was no longer able to control himself as he began to twitch and squirm. This man before him, he was famous for his sadism and cruelty. He was stark raving mad, for Heaven’s sake!

“We’re nearing the colony of Virginia, Captain,” the sailor replied, trying his best to straighten his spine and stand his ground.

“And?” Bill groused. His short attention span and negligible patience was beginning to wain. There was nothing new about the colonies. They were good for supplies, sure, but there was very little to do.

“The child is-“ The sailor was cut off, the manic giggling of his captain ringing balefully through the brisk night air.

“Oh, he’s there, isn’t he? Finally, _finally!_ It’s about time we found at least one of the bastard’s family members!” Bill dementedly cried, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child. It was about time that bastardly traitor was punished, and now that one of his family member’s had been found, it was time to set said punishment in motion.


	2. Scavenger Stupefaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! After a lovely week or so of getting very positive, supportive feedback, I've decided to give you another chapter sooner than planned. I was going to post it last night, but I had a power outage. So here you go! Also, I'm looking for a Beta! I feel like I really need a friend and co-conspirator to help with this, and so I'm seeking someone who is willing to help me. If you're willing, then just leave a comment down below, or contact me at my email ( thegentlefilly1054@gmail.com ) and tell me you want to be the Beta! Now, with that being said, on to the story!

The first flickering rays of golden glory had just begun to seep through the tattered curtains, and although the outside world was just beginning to stir, the inside of the rickety old house was already full of life. A young male, hardly a man, was stirring about. Around him were books older than him or slightly, handwritten by others and himself. They had no specific purpose, and were collected over years of travel. It was organized chaos, with books and papers stacked in haphazard piles. It was order, but it was vague. The boy himself was moving about said piles, a list in his hands and ideas in his head. He needed more food, parchment, ink and quills. Maybe some new clothing. His current clothes- ragged slacks and a plain but sturdy shirt- were in dire need of either being repaired or thrown out. Despite this, the boy wore them, having nothing else to clothe himself with. It didn't matter, anyways. With practiced movements, the boy weaved his way through the mountains of papers and exited his home, not taking another look back as he headed towards the town.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The clear Virginia air, although tainted by ash and manure, was still sweet. Throughout the streets wafted the smell of fresh baked bread and confections, along with spices and wild berries. The smell of the refreshing ocean breeze joined along in the cacophony of mixing harmonies, adding to the ambrosial air. It pleased the senses of the boy, and he smiled.

"Oi! Mr. Pines!"

"Hey there, Dipper!"

"How's everything going, Pines?"

The gravelly voices of sailors and fishermen greeted young Dipper Pines as he made his way down towards the docks. Many boats and ships of all kinds were docked in the vast harbour of the coast. Nets and cages also took up residence on the wooden wharf, the fishermen loading them into their boats or making newer, less tarnish replacements in the brilliant morning sun. Dipper smiled as he joined the men. He had gotten into the routine of talking with them on the days he went out of his house, eagerly devouring the knowledge that they presented to him. Because he became their companion, he learned skills as vast as the seas, such as knot-tying, net-making, fishing tips, boat repairing, and everything else under the sun. It wasn’t usefully, really, but the young boy loved nearly all types of information. Who knew? Perhaps one day he would join these sailors? Dipper rolled his eyes as he lowered himself down onto the warmed wood of the dock, his worn loafers tossed to the side as he slowly submerged his toes into the chilly water. He could see a small shoal of minnow flow beneath his feet as fluid as the water they swam in.

“Hey, Pines,” a feminine voice piped.

A streak of crimson appeared in Dipper’s peripheral view, thus causing him to turn his head. Lo and behold, a young woman, one of his wayfaring friends, was resting quietly beside him, her usual simper resting upon her freckled face.

 “Hey, Wendy,” the boy replied.

He could feel his cheeks turning as red as his companions hair, and he adverted his gaze, focusing instead on the little fish below him. He had developed a small infatuation with the young fisherwoman, and found it hard to look at her without turning as red as a beet.

“How’s the books been treating you, Pines?” Wendy asked with a snicker, “Because, as for me, the days have been long. Ah, but the ocean has been a gentle mistress this month!”

Dipper could feel himself smiling. He adored being around Wendy, even if he did find himself looking away.

“It’s good that the ocean has been as lovely as the weather. And as for my learning? It’s been alright,” the boy replied.

With a small exhale of his breath, Dipper tossed his feet out of the water and onto the dock. He slipped his loafers back onto his damp feet, then stood with a small stretch.

“I’ve come for-“ The boy was cut off.

“Fish?” Wendy interjected, standing up herself. She knew her friend well enough now to understand his habits.

With her smile growing, the woman sauntered down to the edge of the dock. She reached down into her boat and pulled out an empty burlap sack (she knew that Dipper didn’t like the ‘unrefined’ side of life, like pulling out fighting fish from a net, then actually carrying them by hand via the gills or tails), then pulled up her net lopped lazily over the edge. There were no notable, sizable fish in it, though, so with a small huff, she grabbed another strip of tattered rope and slowly yanked up her cage.

“I hope crabs are good enough for your taste,” Wendy teased as she carefully but swiftly removed a few hefty crabs, tossing them into the burlap sack.

The two began to exchange their last goodbyes, the boy nearly off of the dock before a hand tightly gripped his shoulder.

“Oi, Pines,” Wendy began, her normally carefree facade turning suddenly cold and sober, “Watch yourself out there, alright?”

Dipper was shaken, but nodded his head anyways. To his knowledge, there didn’t seem to be a cause for this sudden and bizarre behavior, but nonetheless, he took his friend seriously. If she of all people had become worried for whatever reason, then Dipper knew to be wary.

“And you as well,” the boy responded with a timid grin. The two gave their legitimate farewells the time around with a small embrace, each walking off to their own destinations.

——————————————————————————————————————————

By the time Dipper Pines was nearly finished with his little scavenger hunt, the sun was blazing against the golden horizon. There seemed to be an increase of drunkards in the streets, he noticed. Perhaps that’s what Wendy was trying to warm him about? Dipper sneered at the idea. It wasn’t like he was completely helpless. One of his Great Uncles (Stanley, or just Stan) had taught him small amounts of self-defense and offensive attacks before leaving for the ocean, so a drunken sailor or two shouldn’t be much of a problem. With a small yawn, the boy retrieved his list (carefully, of course. Those crabs were still kicking). It still had just a few coins left to use, and he really did need new clothes. He could eat what he had already gotten. With a plan set in his mind, the boy began to trot down the grimy streets with a lazy smile. Intelligent eyes scoured over each and every person and thing that roamed the streets. Dipper often made it his goal to learn at least one new thing every time he journeyed the streets of the Virginian port town, like how to tie a new knot, where a new shop or vendor was, or how the people around him acted. He would then write what he learned in a pre-made book or on scrap parchment. This was how the young Dipper Pines found himself with so many books; they were full of everyday observations, explained and thoroughly examined in hundreds of essays. It was expensive, yes, but both of his Great Uncles, who were rich and luxurious merchants, often sent him a small portion of their wealth. It wasn’t like he wasn’t grateful for what they did, it just confused him as to why they did it in the first place.

Before Dipper could register what was going on, his body was slammed face-first into the filthy road below, the rutted cobblestones digging sharply into his delicate flesh. He left out a sputtering cry, but was silenced by a begrimed boot to the back of his neck. As he struggled for freedom and breath, the men above him merely plucked his bag away from his body, digging through it without concern.

“Captain said we could loot, didn’t he?” One of the two men asked, raising an eyebrow at the excessive amounts of parchment within.

“Dunno. What _you_ do isn’t _my_ problem,” the other responded.

Newly bought papers, charcoal, and ink bottles were tossed carelessly onto the ground next to Dipper, and the boy lamented his wasted money as the bottles were shattered and the papers ruined, but only for a few seconds; his life was more than likely on the line. Still, it pissed him off, and Dipper had never been good at controlling his temper.

“Those were expensive,” he pithily snarled, his hands roughly clawing at the foot against his neck.

The sailor quickly began to apply increasingly painful pressure onto the back of his victim’s neck, despite the mire-caked nails tearing into his flesh.

“What’re _you_ gonna do about it, louse?” the other sailor sneered with a kick to the downed boy’s ribs.

Dipper emitted a low grunt of discomfort, but discomfort quickly changed to pure, unadulterated, paralyzing fear. Rubbing the back of his skull was the merciless metal of a gun, cocked and loaded and ready to kill.

“Say goodnight, rat,” the sailors mocked with a smirk, and with loud howls of laughter, the tip of the gun was dug keenly into the flesh of his crown.

Then the shot rang out.

But, with a fervent awareness of the fallen body beside him, Dipper realized that he was (miraculously) alive. With widened and petrified eyes, the boy weakly pushed himself off of the ground, coming face to face with the sailor’s killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I worked pretty hard on it, actually. I'm not the best at Wendy, so forgive me. If you read the note at the beginning, you'll know I'm looking for a Beta. Read that note for more info! Anyways, see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next chapter will be better and longer ^^'


End file.
